


Mind Readers? Totally Whack.

by Homeboundstudios



Series: SonnY-bOy [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear I couldn't not write this, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, by gays for gays, gay shit, pls end me uwu, sanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeboundstudios/pseuds/Homeboundstudios
Summary: From the writing prompt by writing.prompt.s :'One day in class, (you) decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do.. You see your crush flinch.'I do not claim the prompt or idea to be mine in the least, I simply wrote a Sonadow title off of that.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonadow
Series: SonnY-bOy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Mind Readers? Totally Whack.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some sexual content.

Sonic had been sitting in class, recounting the conversation for probably the eighth time that class period.

_"You know, Sonic," Tails had said, looking up from his overly-advanced homework for his age, "mind readers could exist."_

 _Sonic narrowed his eyes, glancing over at the kit from the couch, looking up from his phone. Well,_ that _was random._

 _"Tails, what are you_ talking _about?" He'd asked, sitting up slightly. The kit simply smiled."It shouldn't be_ that _surprising to a secretly super-fast teenage hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound." A giggle. Sonic smiled, he loved seeing his brother sound so content._

But now, he was feeling curious.

Was there a mind reader in this room _right now?_

Looking around subtly so the teacher wouldn't notice, he quickly scanned the faces of his classmates. The only one who really stood out was Scourge, who was on his phone. He frowned upon seeing him. He turned around in his seat, just as the teacher turned from the whiteboard to the students during the lecture, sounding tired and uninterested.

He gazed at his desk, bored.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. A smile creeped his way onto his face.

This was so stupid.

Suddenly, he screamed a single word, inside his head, only. His expression remained bored, mouth closed, completely silent during the lecture, but he screamed the simple word, _'fuck!'_ within his thoughts.

His eyes widened. _Holy shit._

Just as he'd screamed in his thoughts, he saw somebody flinch.

And not just anybody.

Shadow The Hedgehog, famous around the school for his flashy homosexuality, goth eyeliner, and hot topic-emo chains he'd often wear. His signature edge.

He'd only spoken to him once, and it was to ask how long he'd known he was gay. It was in private, as to not shatter Sonic's ego from people finding out about his bisexuality.

Sonic could have _sworn_ he'd seen a very faint blush with the smile as Shadow explained he'd always just _known,_ from his lack of interest in women to how he'd always felt around guys.

Sonic thanked him, running off of the court, just as the team had started to arrive for practice.

He'd only spoken to Shadow once, but he really had it _bad_ for him.

He raised an imaginary brow. What the-?

Chill out Sonic, it could have been a coincidence.

He kept his eyes trained on Shadow, who seemed to take a silent deep breath. Sonic wondered if he actually...

He felt his heart racing, in fear.

He suddenly got an idea. _Well... Here goes._

He recounted a gay porno he'd once seen. It was a good one, a really good one. 

The male a few rows ahead seemed to freeze up, and Sonic could see the side of his muzzle turn a deep red, before hiding his muzzle in his hands. Sonic was careful not to gasp in fear, or laugh.

The more he thought about it, he started thinking about what it would be like if he and Shadow were in the places of the actors.

Sonic smiled, satisfied with his train of thought, as the hedgehog a few rows ahead seemed to tremble slightly, ears flicking straight up in surprise. 

Sonic tried even harder not to giggle.

_'I wonder if he'd let me handle him.'_ He purposely thought with an in-mind hum added in, hiding his mouth behind a hand to hide his amused smile.

Shadow seemed like he was trying not to turn around to face the cobalt.

_'God, that'd be so hot.'_ Sonic thought once again, even more amused, but still feeling as though he might pass out from fright.

He thought of various more vulgar situations and positions with the two, enjoying the thoughts just as much as seeing the striped male squirm in his seat.

"Dismissed." The teacher crawled out in a bored manner, sighing heavily and plopping down in their seat.

Before he had track practice, he'd have to say hi to Shadow.

He caught the male rushing to exit the building as quick as possible, beside his locker, passively waving and nodding to some other Mobians.

Sonic chuckled slightly, thinking it was adorable. He wondered if Shadow really was reading his mind, or if it was just some weird coincidence. 

He strutted up to the goth male with his backpack and gray hoodie, humming a quirky tune. He leaned against the locker besides him, of which two students had just walked away with their things.

"Hey, Shadow!" He greeted, smiling innocently. He resorted to thinking of flickies at the moment.

The taller male snapped his head to look at the blue hedgehog, muzzle a light pink, and turning slightly darker as he saw the cobalt. He had his legs pushed together awkwardly. Sonic hoped it wasn't because of the bustle of people around him.

"He-" A pause as he grabbed his bag out of his locker, locking it and turning toward Sonic. "Hello, Sonic." He greeted, Tilting his head to the side slightly.

Sonic began walking down the hallway, Shadow following beside him, looking a bit unnerved, but also nervous.

"Heya, Shadow! I have like, never talked to you, but I thought, hey, this guy is super cool, and wont judge me for me sexuali- I mean, would he cool to hang out with!" He rushed out, mentally facepalming when accidentally almost revealing he even had a sexuality people might judge.

Shadow seemed to look a bit puzzled, but nodded. "I understand. Do you wish to hang out by the court?"

They were hanging out by the court. 

It felt so awkward, he'd never actually talked to Shadow before, besides the question regarding his sexuality.

Sonic leaned against the fence, staring up at the sky. He turned to the other, who had been doing the same, stance slightly more guarded.

Sonic thought about how he wanted to kiss him. He mentally cussed himself out as Shadow turned toward him.

"What were you wanting to do, exactly?" Shadow asked, voice sounding more _knowing_ then Sonic ever recalling it had. Sonic smiled toward him.

"Are you single?" It just slipped out. He didn't mean to say it. 

Shadow nodded. "I am. My last boyfriend moved, last week. Why do you care, Blue?" He'd asked, crossing his arms. A faint smile.

Sonic felt like he might die.

He decided he loved it when the other called him that.

"Oh, I just was wondering. I kinda need to ask about something, too." He stated, still cussing himself out mentally. Shadow seemed to wear a pained expression.

"What is it?" Stripes asked, leaning slightly closer in curiosity.

'i was thinking I'm bi.' He said, mentally. Though, outwardly, he still made himself appear to be thinking deeply.

Shadow seemed to jolt out of some sort of trance when Sonic thought that.

He was frightened, for all the wrong and right reasons.

Shadow smirked, hands on his hips. "Are you bi?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

So _that's_ why he was so good at reading people.

Sonic looks down, defeated, and nods.

Suddenly, he's pushed back against the fence, and lips are forced onto his.

They were in a heated make-out session, impossibly close to each other.

Sonic eventually mumbled to the other in between kisses, "How long have you known?" The words were slurred, and his eyes were halfway closed, muzzle red.

Shadow narrowed his eyes in confusion, licking the other's lips. "How long have I known what?"

Sonic opened his mouth, somehow able to mumble past the other male's tongue, "How long have y- ah- you known y' were a mind reader-?" He'd asked, sighing out in satisfaction.

Shadow briefly froze, before continuing with what he was already doing before. "You're funny, Blue." He stated, eyes opening, only a tad bit.

"Remember the- ah- thoughts I had during our last class? I know y- you heard them-" He mumbled out. 

Shadow froze, pulling back. He widened his eyes. "Sonic, I-"

He covered the other male's slightly darker mouth with a hand, smirking lightly when feeling a lick against his glove. "Ewww!" He muttered out playfully.

"Sonic I was kinda... Born with the power, I guess. I apologize for intruding in on your thoughts. I just thought they were.. Interesting. I quite liked it."

Sonic smiled, chuckling. "It's alright Shadow, just kind of scary." He chuckled nervously as Shadow backed off to lean against the fence beside him.

Shadow sighed. "It can kind of suck. You know what everyone thinks about you, and you already know who your fake friends are, it would be great to slow down a bit in my life."

A switch seemed to go off in Sonic's mind. He thought about his secret only Tails knew. He wanted to tell Shadow, who looked perplexed.

"As you already guessed, I presume, I wanna show you something.. Unholy. Ya know, almost like reading people's minds." He chuckled and walked out in front of Shadow. 

He took a deep breath, before dashing away in a furious flash of blue.

When he returned less than a second later with a coke, Shadow was frozen.

"Super speed??" The striped male asked, mouth agape. "That's way cooler than mind reading!"

Sonic shrugged., wrapping an arm around the other. "Who knows, Shadow. Maybe one day we'll fight bad guys together, and you'll tell me what they're about to do."

Shadow rolled his eyes, smiling faintly and patting the other's head.


End file.
